The Letters
by Lonelygrl91
Summary: It's been five years since Dr. O has seen Conner, but when a war tears them apart will the letters be enough? Conner/Tommy SLASH


**Not expecting much from this story... I wasn't even going to post it... but one of my friends talked me into it!**

* * *

><p>McKnight Sighed as he walked into reefside high school. It had been five years since he walked through these halls as a student, and the first time since he graduated, Taking off his cover the twenty-three-year-old rubbed his head. the long hair he sported back then was gone, replaced long ago with the short buzz cut all of his kind had.<p>

Taking a deep breath he walked into the main office for a visitor's pass. No one recognized him. He didn't expect them to. Everyone thought he was overseas, on a soccer scholarship.

"May I ask who you are visiting?" The receptionist questioned. Conner shot her a million dollar smile.

"Dr. Thomas Oliver, He's here today isn't he?" The receptionist nodded before giving him his pass. Walking down the hall he stopped at his old locker. The place where he confessed his love for Dr. O to Trent, who in-turn told him he needed to tell the ranger himself, Instead Conner decided to keep it quiet, and five years later here he was standing in fatigues regretting not telling him.

Soon after the power rangers defeated mesagog, Kira, Trent, Ethan, and himself graduated high school, but instead of taking the soccer scholarship as expected, Conner Joined the marines. The brunette knocked on the doctor's door, part of him wanted the former black ranger to be in class, yet the other half wanted him all to himself. Hearing a quick 'Come in' Conner took a final deep breath before opening the door, and looking at the empty desks.

_"__Must__be__his__free__period__' _Conner thought as he spotted Dr. O for the first time since graduation. The young doctor was grading papers and had not yet seen the marine. Not bothering to look up Dr. O started talking.

"If you want to know your grade you'll have to wait like everyone else Ryan" Conner chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not here for my grade or have you forgotten I actually graduated?" Tommy immediately looked up shocked to see a marine standing in front of him. Conner could see the confusion in his face. "What? Not excited to see your favorite soccer playing red ranger are you?" Suddenly a light clicked on and Tommy quickly got up and pulled his former student into a huge hug. Conner took in the smell of the older man, the scent was intoxicating, filling him with excitement. Feeling him pull away, the young marine quickly let go.

"Conner, what are you doing here? I mean what... A marine? I figured you were in England or something playing soccer." Conner shook his head.

"I felt a bigger calling... I mean after the whole ranger thing, and with the war and all, I couldn't just not help you know." Tommy nodded in understanding.

"You've matured so much since that day in detention. How long has it been Conner... what five years? Are you home visiting your parents?" Conner looked down, he had a hard time telling people this, since most of his friends consisted of force recon marines, he hadn't told anyone in the past four years. Looking up he shook his head.

"My Parents and I we aren't on speaking terms anymore." He said, his voice just above a whisper. Looking into the teacher's eyes he instantly saw concern.

"May I ask why? I mean not that its any of my business..." Conner stopped the doctor before he started rambling.

"No, it's fine, I'm kinda glad that we don't speak, I mean I found out some stuff about me after high school and they told me either change or get out. So I walked. I mean, I hadn't even told them I was leaving for the marines the next week, so I don't know if they even know I'm alive," Tommy furrowed his brow in concern.

"Well Conner, I can assure you that I won't judge you... I too had a falling out with the people that I loved. So if you need to talk know that I am here for you" Conner nodded.

"I'm not ashamed it's just hard because the military forbids I speak of it to other soldiers, and since I've left high school, soldiers are really all I have," Tommy nodded.

"You don't have to tell me I ju..." Conner held up his hand.

"It's fine Dr. O, I'm gay, that's the big secret, I like to fuck boys instead of girls, that's the big secret that Connor McKnight holds ok?" Conner waited for discrimination he waited for something to happen. But nothing could prepare him for what happened next. Conner felt himself be engulfed in a hug by the legendary ranger.

"Your parents shouldn't care about the way you are I'm fully ok with it and I know how hard it is to come out to people; and as a member myself of the gay community I know exactly what it's like." For the second time that day Conner looked at Tommy in shock.

" No, you? I never expected you of all people would be gay, I mean you are the best known power ranger in the universe! You can't not be straight" Tommy shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure I know" Conner nodded before looking at his watch.

"Well... I'm glad I got to see you Dr. O... but I need to get to the base... Mess and all..." Tommy looked at him sympathetically.

"You're on leave yet you are living on base?" Conner nodded.

"I don't have any other place to go." Tommy sighed.

'_Get__a__grip__Tommy,__the__boy__just__came__out__to__you...__he__might__be__a__bit__freaked__if__you__ask__him__to__move__in__with__you__right__away.__But__then__again,__He__I__just__can__'__t__let__a__former__ranger__stay__on__base__for__an__undisclosed__amount__of__time.__It__'__s__not__rangerly.__' _ Tommy looked at the man he once new so well.

"Come with me, I'm going to call a sub in and we are going to get your things from base. You are going to live with me." Conner started to interrupt, but Tommy Stopped him. "Look I have an extra bed you can sleep on, and if you won't accept that I've got a couch that has your name on it... It's a done deal, ok just accept it and say thank you" Conner nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
